


It was supposed to be John

by Seeded



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeded/pseuds/Seeded
Summary: You'd heard enough talk here and even before, in town, about what John was like and how he always had followers he liked visit his ranch. Your virginity had greatly interested him even though you knew the bible back to front and that Edens Gate forbid fornication.Still, while you knew it was supposed to be John, it was when you looked at Jacob you struggled with lustful thoughts
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader
Kudos: 51





	It was supposed to be John

**Author's Note:**

> PWP with dubious consent...sort of. Whether Jacob has a virgin kink or a breaking Johns toys before he plays with them kink is up to you really.

It was supposed to be John, you knew deep down why he had recruited you really and he had told you that after you were baptized that he wanted you to come back to his ranch.   
You'd heard enough talk here and even before, in town, about what John was like and how he always had followers he liked visit his ranch. Your virginity had greatly interested him even though you knew the bible back to front and that Edens Gate forbid fornication.   
Still, while you knew it was supposed to be John, it was when you looked at Jacob you struggled with lustful thoughts.

He had obviously noticed as he'd kept you behind and when alone, started kissing you;   
"Isn't this...isn't this a sin" you protested against your body's wishes  
"Yes but we're about to wash you clean of it" he gasped into your neck  
"But I'm still clean now" you protested, although you'd started to understand why it was so hard for some people to remain that way  
"Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding" he whispered in your ear  
"Satan speaks with a forked tongue" was all you could think as scarred hands wrapped round your waist

Lips sucking insistently on your neck, you heard John mention your name in the distance and gave a little gasp, starting slightly, he pulled you closer with a smirk, letting you know you weren't going anywhere.  
Hands gripped tight to your waist as he sank to his knees, he looked up at you with the that look he got in his eyes sometimes, a look that made you nervous usually, as he was unpredictable like this.   
Joseph had always claimed Jacob had a wild streak

He looked up at you,heavy lidded blue eyes with wide black pupils, he lifted the white fabric of your dress up to your hips, you blushed deeply, how many times did you have to perform such an act until it became easy and caused you no shame?   
He smiled at your blush,   
"So pure" he said before then closing his mouth over your underwear.  
The heat from his breath made you shiver, he looked up at you, holding your eyes as he pulled them down.  
"Jacob..."  
"Sshsshssh!" he scolded while his hands moved to grip your wrists tight, then he resumed but this time on your actual flesh, with no fabric to muffle the sensation of his tongue moving up and down, round in cicrcles, sucking you while his tongue darted around, squeezing your wrists tightly as you moaned.  
His hand left one of your wrists and began a slow incline, just below where his tongue worked, he inserted a finger slowly.  
Your muscles clenched slightly before giving way to the new sensation, alien and strange but so, so right. You'd been warned your entire life about this sinful act but here, under the blue sky, with his tongue tip teasing you, his finger crooked inside of you and a feeling you couldn't describe, nothing truly mattered except that he didn't stop, that he kept going while you moaned and shivered and experienced this feeling that felt as if a white light was exploding inside of you, he licked faster and faster, his tongue replacing his finger as his hands squeezed your hips, keeping you close, tongue thrusting forward over and over as you shook, hands in fists, gasping at the sweet morning air.  
Before you caught your breath he lifted you onto the bed of the truck and put you on your back, legs hanging off, he snapped your legs wider open, looking down at you.

You could hear the distant voice of John "For only then can we stand in the light of God..."

You felt panicked, "we can't" you whispered "What if they look for us?"  
"I'll be quick" he said, staring directly between your legs, he tugged his jeans down a little and your eyes took in the length, the purple tip, the bead of liquid at that tip....that was going to go inside of you  
A sharp pain in your stomach grew from nerves, he grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, your body twitched as something blunt and warm touched your slick entrance, he rubbed it against you for a moment before reaching between his legs and then he guided himself inside you.  
Just like that you were connected to him, that body part of his was inside you.  
You drew a deep breath, the pain of being opened was countered by the pleasure of the spot his finger had been rubbing, he was halfway inside  
"I want you to go out there and ask for absolution with my cum running down your thigh" he breathed   
"I want to take your innocence and make him give it back to you", he tried pushing in further, inch by painful inch   
"it's going to be your turn out there soon and I want you to look him in the eye while you think of me opening you up, think of how it felt when I slid my cock inside that virgin hole"  
He was fully buried inside you now and the pain was easing a little. Dark and delicious feelings, wanting more of this and him were on your mind. You pictured him stripped to the waist and angry, needing to take it out on you. You thought of straddling him on a chair, of his hands on your throat

"Jacob" you moaned   
He pulled your legs tighter around him, lifting you up, your arms wrapped across his shoulders, nails digging into the faded camo as he bounced you up and down, why did being used feel so good?  
You heard the call of "Hallelujah" go up as someone was led from the water, water washing away their sins,   
You froze as you heard John call your name, you were about to tell Jacob when he grunted and you felt his twitching cock spray thick, white ropes of cum inside you,   
that was it, you were no longer a virgin...it was supposed to be John.  
Would John know?

You made your hurried way to the edge of the lake, trying not to show what had just happened and that curious empty feeling that lingered.


End file.
